elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimskr
Heimskr is a character in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He is a priest and a doomsayer who can usually be found in the Wind District of Whiterun, delivering sermons about Talos. He is also an ardent supporter of the Stormcloaks, primarily due to the prohibition of Talos worship imposed by the Empire. Sometimes he can be found at the Bannered Mare inn having a meal and a drink, at which time he will engage in some amusing dialogue with the waitresses asking if a "strong man" can do anything for them; the waitresses make humorous jests at his expense, to which Heimskr mutters "Harpies, all of them". Interactions Heimskr's House may be the target for one of Vex's Burglary jobs. He lives in a small home located next to Jorrvaskr. His house will be destroyed during the Battle for Whiterun, making it impossible to complete the burglary; in the aftermath he will reside in a small tent next to the shrine of Talos. Sermon *Talos the mighty! Talos the unerring! Talos the unassailable! To you we give praise! *We are but maggots, writhing in the filth of our own corruption! While you have ascended from the dung of mortality, and now walk among the stars! *But you were once man! Aye! And as man, you said, "Let me show you the power of Talos Stormcrown, born of the North, where my breath is long winter. I breathe now, in royalty, and reshape this land which is mine. I do this for you, Red Legions, for I love you." † *Aye, love. Love! Even as man, great Talos cherished us. For he saw in us, in each of us, the future of Skyrim! The future of Tamriel! *And there it is, friends! The ugly truth! We are the children of man! Talos is the true god of man! Ascended from flesh, to rule the realm of spirit! *The very idea is inconceivable to our Elven overlords! Sharing the heavens with us? With man? Ha! They can barely tolerate our presence on earth! *Today, they take away your faith. But what of tomorrow? Do the elves take your homes? Your businesses? Your children? Your very lives? *And what does the Empire do? Nothing! Nay, worse than nothing! The Imperial machine enforces the will of the Thalmor! Against its own people! *So rise up! Rise up, children of the Empire! Rise up, Stormcloaks! Embrace the word of mighty Talos, he who is both man and Divine! *For we are the children of man! And we shall inherit both the heavens and the earth! And we, not the Elves or their toadies, will rule Skyrim! Forever! *Terrible and powerful Talos! We, your unworthy servants, give praise! For only through your grace and benevolence may we truly reach enlightenment! *And deserve our praise you do, for we are one! Ere you ascended and the Eight became Nine, you walked among us, great Talos, not as god, but as man! *Trust in me, Whiterun! Trust in the words of Heimskr! For I am the chosen of Talos! I alone have been anointed by the Ninth to spread his holy word! † This quote is a direct reference to the text From The Many-Headed Talos, where it's explained how Tiber Septim transformed the landscape of Cyrodil from a vast jungle into a temperate climate with the power of his Thu'um. Trivia *Heimskr in Old Norse means foolish/silly. Likewise, the word "Heimskur" is Icelandic for Stupid. *As Heimskr's house gets completly destroyed during the civil war conquest for Whiterun, he will reside in a small tent next to the shrine of Talos. *Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane mentions building a Temple of Talos in Whiterun, and making Heimskr the high priest. *When Heimskr says "The very idea is inconceivable to our Elven overlords! Sharing the heavens with us? With man? Ha! They can barely tolerate our presence on earth" This is odd, because the Elder Scrolls universe is not set on earth, it is set on a planet called Nirn. **Notice that he says 'earth', not 'Earth'. It is quite possible, especially considering the juxtaposition with 'heaven', that he is referring to 'soil', rather than the planet Earth. Bugs * Vex from the Thieves Guild may give you a quest to plant evidence in his house. This quest becomes impossible if you have already completed The Battle for Whiterun because his house becomes impossible to enter. You should just cancel the quest and ask for another side job from Vex immediately if you see this is the mission you just got. *After rescuing Heimskr from Shimmermist Cave or other locations for the Companion mission, he is nowhere to be found. The marker tells you to go into Whiterun but when you go into Whiterun, the marker resides outside of Whiterun. *fix Dawnguard dlc fixes Heimskr * Heimskr may sometimes just disappear and never come back. The circumstances for this to happen are currently unknown. Possible fix: Use console command player.placeatme (Heimskr ID) near the shrine of Talos in Whiterun. He should go back to preaching. EDIT: After waiting for about 2 days he came back. ** Careful with the player.placeatme ''command: this does not transport the NPC to you, but creates a copy, making it that, in casu, there are two Heimskrs roaming Whiterun. To transport an NPC that is not in your line of sight, in the console type ''prid ID and press enter. Then type moveto player ''and press enter. To transport yourself to the NPC, type ''player.moveto ''after you enter ''prid. Notice also that ''player.placeatme ''uses the Base ID, whereas ''moveto player ''uses the Ref ID. Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords